A Very Awesome Grootmas
by Pricat
Summary: Rocket and his female mate, Mira along with their kits Kade and Tarus decide to celebrate that time of year, naming it Grootmas but antics are bound to happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by my friend Malchus-Fireheart as they thought it would be awesome, and I agree because Rocket along with Mira and their kits would have a lot of fun during the holidays, you know?**

 **Rocket and his little family decide to celebrate the holidays, calling it Grootmas among other things but the holidays are about family so antics are about to happen.**

* * *

"Hey Rockie, you know the holidays are coming up and spending more time here on Terra with me, Kade and Tarus, we could celebrate it as a family?" Mira said seeing Rocket curious.

It was the beginning of December meaning for the blue and green planet known as Terra, the holidays were coming up which Rocket knew that his female mate along with his two young daughters, Kade and Tarus wanted to celebrate so guessed that Mira was right, unaware that Kade was eavesdropping, outside the door of her parents's room, going back to her room.

She, her mom Mira and her tjree and a half year old sister, Tarus lived in a big apartment in New York and for a long while wanted to celebrate this time of year, p,us with their dad here, the holidays would be a lot of fun and adventure going back into her bed cuddling her stuffed raccoon, in case her mom or moreso her dad saw she had been eavesdropping.

After checking on their kits, both Mira and Rocket were making or discussing plans for Christmas, or in Rocket's words, Grootmas which Mira liked, seeing him a bit surprised about the Santa thing, since his kits were going to get gifts on Grootmas morning amyways so would come up with a way to do the Santa thing.

It was pretty late so was getting into bed, since raising two kits needed a lot of energy to handle, knowing the holidays would bring lots of good things, and memories knowing how Starlord loved this time of year.

The next morning, both Kade and Tarus were excited, after hearing their parents tell them, while having pancakes for breakfadt making their mom chuckle seeing them go get ready for school, so Rocket was glad feeling a weird but good feeling, guessing it was the holiday feeling,that Starlord talked about seeing Mira kiss him, making him grin.

"Yeah, let's get started." he replied hearing Kade and Tarus ready for school, plus we're excited about the holidays.

* * *

Mira was surprised by the tree her mate had brought home, not knowing that he had stolen it from a tree lot with help from zGroot after he and Mira had dropped Kade and Tarus at their schools since Kade was in kindergarten while Tarus was in pre-school now, hoping Mira would not find out, how he got his paws on such a tree, plus realised they had nothing to decorate it with, making Mira shake her furry head at her husband, since she worked, relieving Rocket.

"That's good, as I was worried there, but let's go, alright?" he said, as they were leaving, hoping their kits were having fun at school since Kade got mischievous like him, which made her teacher send home notes knowing this time of year, kids got mischievous but just having fun.

Mira got it, as they were at the mall, but saw Rocket staring at the decorations, including thevSanta grotto, guessing their kits weren't the only ones that didn't celebrate the holidays until now, so would help him hearing his commentary about Santa's workshop needing a security system making her grin, knowing her husband was being funny.

"We'll get into the holiday spirit soon enough, Rockie." she said, knowing that Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel called him that, so it stuck plus buying decorations hoping that their first Grootmas would go well knowing antics ensued when it came to their family, like Halloween, when Kade had gone Code Green thanks to too much candy which Rocket thought was funny or Tarus losing her first tooth.

"That stuff creates awesome memories, that they can tell their own kits, if they have some one day." Rocket said.

Later, both zKade and Tarus were impressed seeing a Grootmas tree in the apartment, but Tarus was deciding to climb it, to surprise their parents, which Kade agreed would be funny, since Tarus liked doing that, making Mira and Rocket guess Tarus was doing it right now, seeing Kade grin.

"I have no idea, where she's hiding." she said, hearing singing from the tree, stunning Mira but Rocket was a little freaked out, thinking the tree was alive!

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Tarus was saying, making Kade giggling hysterically at her litt"Wele sister, because the look on their dad's face was priceless, seeing their mom find Tarus giggling, guessing she had been doing the noises giving Kade an idea for a Grootmas tradition, pranks seeing Tarus like that but Mira and Rocket exchanged a look.

"We'll see, but let's decorate the tree, alright?" Rocket told them as they were doing so and having a blast like any family doing this on Terra, knowing that Starlord would be very surprised or joke about it, if he saw what was going on, making Kade smirk because she sort of remembered the mischief she used to do to Starlord when she'd been a baby, like stealing his blaster Amomg other things.

Mira and Rocket were impressed by the decorations, plus there were planet baubles on the tree, which had been Kade's idea, since they were from space, but it was getting late, way past her and Tarus's bedtime making both kits annoyed, making their father chuckle knowing a story might help, making Mira grin, since her mate's stories gave Kade ideas, knowing he would tell a Grootmas one.

She could hear both Kade and Tarus laughing hysterically, guessing that Rocket was telling them a story, hoping he was not ruling them up when they were supposed to be winding down for sleep, seeing Rocket join her in their room, explaining to her, making her get it.


	2. Learning More About Things

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope, that people are enjoying this.**

 **In this chapter, Kade and Tarus learn about Santa from their dad, but enjoying how things are going in this story, Pkus Kade donates to her school's toy drive.**

* * *

"Heads up, dad!" Kade yelled as she, Tarus and their father were outside in the snow.

"Yeah, we're awesome Guardian's in training!" Tarus replied, making Rocket grin.

It was later that afternoon and school had just let out for both Kade and Tarus, and Rocket had picked them up so now they were in a snowy Central Park waging snowball war, lije Rocket had taught them Pkus they had been doing it at recess at school, making Rocket grin, dodging both attacks from his kits which was fun.

"You can say that, but I am a Guardian, remember?" he said to them, making Kade grin, jumping onto him dumping snow all over him, which Tarus was copying, giggling at the sneak attack her big sister had came up with.

"Very clever you two, but it's getting cold, plus your mom is probably wondering where we are, you know?" Rocket said as they were going home, making Mira wonder what had happened, and why their dad had snow in his fur seeing Kade and Tarus grin telling her, making her laugh hysterically.

"Let's get you warmed up, alright?" Mira said to him, seeing Kade and Tarus go do homework before dinner got here.

"Thanks Rockie, as they were having a blast, in the snow, eh?" Mira asked her husband hugging him.

Rocket nodded as he knew like all kids, Kade and Tarus loved being in the snow this time of the year, plus guessed that in school, other kids had been talking about the holidays but also Santa, knowing being from space, that part of the holidays was foreign to his kits so he or Mira could tell them about this mysterious alien that brought gifts on Christmas Eve making Mira giggle

"That's a good idea, to think of Santa as an alien, for our kits." she told him.

After being done with homework, both Kade and Tarus were playing and having fun while waiting for dinner to get here making Rocket and Mira relieved, because both female kits were very close, seeing Rocket agree.

* * *

"So this Santa guy is an alien, that brings gifts on Grootmas Eve, dad?" Kade asked.

"Yes, plus we have to leave treats out for him, as he is chubby and needs an energy boost." Rocket replied.

It was Kade and Tarus's bedtime since they had school in the morning, and Rocket and Mira did not want them to be grumpy at school because they'd been up late the night before and telling them about Santa, since they were curious about Santa so Rocket was enlightening them, unawsre that Mira was listening, amused by her husband's way of storytelling.

She just hoped that both Kade and Tarus's teachers were alright with them thinking like this, hearing both her kits yawn, guessing it was sleep time coming into their rooms, kissing them goodnight, seeing them out like lights leaving their rooms, going to their room but hoping thimgs were alright, and that Tarus did not climb into bed tonight, seeing Mira agree.

Thankfully that did not happen, but the next morning, Mira was making pancakes for her family, as it would help wake them up, like Kade and Tarus since they had school, seeing Rocket drinking coffee, making Kade curious seeing her mom sigh.

"Coffee isn't for kits like you, but for adults like me and your dad." Mira said seeing Kade putting Nutella on hers, making Rocket chuckle knowing she loved sweet stuff plus was chubby but cute, seeing Mira agree.

But at school, Kade's class were preparing for their part in the school winter pageant, but the kids were impressed by what Kade was coming up with, making her teacher surprised, but a little impressed by the female kit's imagination, plus tne toy drive was happening, which their teacher had told them about, making Kade unsure, since most of her toys had been made by her dad.

Later at home, Mira had made them snacks, plus Kade had found a stuffed alien doll she rarely played with, so wad donating it into the toy drive, making her mom proud of her, knowing she was going to be getting new toys at Grootmas, seeing Rocket agree, knowing Tarus was too little to get this.


	3. Eggnog Antics

"

 **A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of this story, and hope you enjoy plus Sneaker makes a cameo in this chapter as she is Kade's best friend after all plus imagining antics they would have plus imagining Rocket having a little bit of holiday weight lol**

 **In this chapter, while Mira and Rocket are doing holiday related things, Kade and Tarus along with Kade's best friend, Sneaker are having fun like having an eggnog drinking contest along with playing in the snow which is very cute**

* * *

Are you thinking, what I'm thinking Kade, my comrade in crime?" Sneaker asked.

"Drink a whole lot of eggnog, for our growing bellies, and belch a lot?" Tarus replied.

"Ohhh yeah, that's what I'm thinking, plus Tarus can join in, as she's getting Chibby." Kade added.

"Yep just like you two and mommy, plus Dadfy likes the holiday food too." Tarus said.

It was Saturday so while Mira and Rocket were out on special secret missions, Kade was looking after Tarus which was fun but Kade's best chubby yet mischievous amphibian friend Sneaker was here, they could have epic fun, plus her dad said to get rid of the eggnog, so their idea was a good one, seeing Sneaker had her video camera.

"Yeah, I might video this for Gulag TV my video blog, you know?" Sneaker replied seeing Kade smirk.

She grabbed a lot of eggnog, opening the cartons and pouring it into a lot of glasses even though she knew how to make eggnog lattes which would make things more fun, whispering to Sneaker about this, seeing her grin remembering Kade's friend worked at Starbucks so had taught Kade to make them making Tarus excited seeing Kadecand Sneaker agree, because this time of year, a lot of humans put on holiday weight.

"Let's do this, comrades, it's gonna be fun, and make our bellies happy!" Sneaker said.

They were drinking up but not feeling full or sick, as their chubby metabolisms were loving it and afterwards belching a lot and giggling because it was funny, but hyper so running around outside in the snow, throwing snowballs among other things impressing Dana, who was Kade's Terran friend since Mira had asked her to check on Kade and Tarus, grinning seeing they were a little chubbier.

"That was awesome, but think the food comas are starting to happen, you feel sleepy yet?" Kade said yawning.

"Yeah, my big sis is right, as I feel like taking an nap even though it's not my nap yet." Tarus said.

"Let's go inside and crash on your couch you know?" Sneaker said helping them up, going back inside the apartment building going back to the apartment that Kadecand Tarus along with their mom lived in, seeing Tarus going to her room.

"What do you think your foljs are doing, while we were having fun?" Sneaker asked Kade while on the couch.

"Probably shopping for the Ho,idays, but my dad is kind of gaining holiday weight, hehe like your uncles." Kade saud yawning passing out into sleep, along with Sneaker, just as Mira came home grinning, plus had gotten more eggnog, knowing her husband and kits besides her loved the stuff, along with fruitcake giggling seeing what had been going on.

"Well you told them to get rid of some of the eggnog, before it got bad." Mira told Rocket.

"That's true, but they were just having fun." Rocket replied to her and was drinking coffee, making Mira grin because she liked her husband having holiday weight, because it was cute hugging him.

* * *

It was later that night, so it was just Kade, Rocket and Mira because Tarus was at a sleepover, so Kade was telling her dad what she, Tarus and Sneaker had did earlier when he and Mira had been out, making Rocket chuckle while they were playing poker and just hanging out, plus having a lot of fruitcake but also cookies, since friends were sending them baked goods, making Kade grin because her dad was gaining what was called holiday weight, knowing going on adventures again with her uncles would take care of that, imagining something funny.

"If uncle Pete makes fun during the holidays, you could sit on him." Kade said, making him chuckle hysterically.

"Yeah, since he was trying to dress uncle Groot up like a holiday tree, which he didn't like." Rocket said drinking eggnog.

"I bet he didn't, uncle Quill is a doofus, like giving us presents we're not into." Kade said with her mouth full but swallowing.

Mira grinned watching them and listening to their talking since this was a good thing, because Rocket was always off on adventures across the universe with the others, so didn't hang out much with his kits, so this was a good thing he was bonding with Kade like they had been talking about earlier, leaving them be, knowing Kade stayed up all night.

Later that morning, Kade was in bed, plus she and her dad had been having mischief in town, like racing among other things they couldn't tell Mira about, because she would flip, making Rocket grin knowing Tarus would be impressed, by what he and Kade had done getting into bed beside Mira, making her wonder how late hevand Kade had stayed up, guessing it was all night.


	4. Building A Rocket Sled

"Bring it on, you two!" Mira said to Kade and Tarus.

"It's on, you know?" Kade replied to her mom throwing snowballs.

"This is gonna be fun, you know?" Rocket said joining in.

It was later the next day, so Kade, Tarus along with their mom and dad were playing in the snow having quite a blast lije building snow stuff, sledding using rocket booster end toboggans so right now, they were having an epic snowball fight which was getting intense as usual, but having epic fun seeing Kade trip over her paw rolling creating a giant snowball making the game more fun, seeing Mira and Rocket agree hearing Kade giggling.

"Yeah, try and escape, but you can't, hehe!" she said as Tarus was getting an idea, dumping a giant amount of snow on herself, so she could be limeva snow monster, because her dad had read her a story about them, making monster noises, surprising Rocket and Mira unaware Kade could tell it was her little sister yet it was funny, seeing their parents react.

"Hehe, it's alright, this yeti isn't so scary, you know?" Kade said chasing after Tarus making Rocket chuckle at this because it was too cute realising it getting colder, so they were going inside even though Kade and Tarus were having fun knowing they were going to have hot chocolate going into the apartment building, heading up to their apartment, seeing Kade and Tarus pkaying plus it was nearly Tarus's nap time.

"Yeah, but maybe later we can go back outside, right?" Kade said, seeing her dad nod, so was going to work on a rocket powered toboggan for Sneaker, knowing she would love it drinking a big mug of cocoa like her dad along with having a lot of marshmallows in her mug knowing it was helping her gain weight, knowing her dad was gaining holiday weight, which her mom foubd cute.

While Tarus was taking her nap which would be quite a while, Kade was building Anotjer rocket powered toboggan for Sneaker since they could have epic races, using her dad's tools which she had borrowed of sorts, but getting to work since Sneaker would like it because she thought everything that she and her dad made was cool.

Rocket was impressed later, seeing what Kade had made for Sneaker, knowing she would love it, and were wanting to race making him and Mira chuckle at this because it was cute, knowing inventing was Kade's outlet for things, making them relieved seeing Tarus awake from her nap, wanting to play too seeing Kade and Sneaker let her.

* * *

The next day, Mira was baking holiday treats like fruitcake, but Kade and Tarus were curious, about the smells coming from the kitchen, making their mother chuckle, knowing that her growing kits would come in here, saying that she was baking treats for the holidays, after Dana had shown her how to bake, so they were helping her plus they were going to make cookies since Dana had told them, they had to leave cookies for Santa on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, plus the holidays are also the season of eating." Kade said, seeing their dad agree, trying to get some samples making both zKade and Tarus giggle at him, and their mom chuckle at this, because iwas very sweet, seeing him go do things.

Later Kade was doing stuff in her room, because Tarus had friends over for a play date, since their parents wanted her to make friends, but she and her dad were going holiday shopping plus getting presents for Mira but also Tarus, so we're having fun at the mall buying gifts but having a snack.


	5. Getting Their Flu Shots

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating the story, but hope people enjoy, as I love writing this.**

 **In this chapter, Kade and Tarus have to get their flu shots, but surprised by the fact their dad despite being a Guardian does not want to get his which is understandable.**

* * *

"Why do we have to go to the doc, ad we're not sick, mom." Kade said.

"You and your sister need to go get your flu shots, so you two don't get sick during the holidays." Mira replied.

"Ohhhh, wait what about daddy?" Tarus asked, seeing Kade mischievously grin.

"We'll see, as he's not a fan of doctors, or needles." Mira replied to her.

It was a few days later, and like all kids on Terra, Kade and Tarus had to get their flu shot which was not the most fun part of this time of year but Mira had expkained that it would protect them, if they did get the flu plus they did not want to miss out on any holiday fun because they were sick from not getting their flu shot, only her husband woukd beva tougher pellet to crack, on this matter, because she did not want him getting guy flu.

"Yeah, Sneaker said her uncle had that kind of flu, which was weird." Kade said to her, as they were leaving the apartment and going to the doctor, seeing Rocket being his usual self stating he did not need some stupid shot.

"Rockie, I know your thing involving doctors and stuff but I don't want you, to get sick, but think about it." Mira told him making Kade wonder what her mom meant when talking to her and Tarus's dad, hearing their mom change the subject making the female kits stop asking her, making Rocket sigh going to see what Constantine was up to.

* * *

"Wow, that was easy getting a flu shot, not what I was imagining at all, along with Tarus." Kade said.

"What on Terra were you imagining it doing to you?" Sneaker asked her.

"Like getting a giant arm or something, or stuff but my arm is annoying me." Kade replied.

It was later that afternoon, so Kade and Sneaker were hanging out, since Mira and Tarus were doing something secret, hoping her dad was alright, making Sneaker curious, as to what was on her friends's mind.

"It's just my dad, I think he's afraid to get his flu shot, since I heard my mom talking to him about it before we went to the doc which is weird, because he's not scared of anything, you know like your dad." Kade said unaware, that her dad was listening to what they were saying.

"You two alright, not trashing the apartment plus the shot thing is an adult thing, which two little kids shouldn't worry about, besides I can take care of myself you know?" he told them making Sneaker get it, because like kids, some adults were afraid to get their flu shot.

Kade knew better than to keep poking het dad emotionally, because her mom told her about how Starlord had done it before, knowing Sneaker didn't know seeing her but stopping her, sensing her dad was gonna blow emotionally.

"I know you were trying to help, but if you emotionally poje my dad, he explodes emotionally like your dad, we should leave him alone to calm down." Kade explained to the female amphibian thief in training knowing her dad had once been a thief, like Sneaker's dad which was a long time ago.


End file.
